moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:War over The moomoo seas
PROLOGUE One day the cookie tribe had someone in.They ended up creating boats and conquering the 3 moomoo seas. They also created the sea forts.Suddenly they went rogue , and created their own tribe. Boaterboi360 : oi we have conquered the seas cookie tribe azureminergirl25: that is right! Boaterboi360 I NOW OWN THE SEAS (boaterboi leaves the tribe and creates the SEAS tribe) azureminergirl25:that hurts azureminergirl25: FIRE!!! (the archers fire but boaterboi has the soldier hat equipped) Boaterboi: u cannot defeat me Boaterboi: I CONTROL THE SEAS AND I ALREADY HAVE A FEW MEMBERS (boaterboi alerts all members to come to the cookie base) Seamansteve:oi.This spot looks like it would be good for a lighthouse and not a failure base! azureminergirl25: dude if you want a cookie from our bakery now would be the time to do so archer 1 : CHILL DUDE IN MY ICE ARROW BLASTS (all 4 archers equip ice arrows for their bows) Seamansteve: dude do you really think ice arrows are a match for my sheild? archer 3 : WE COME FROM 4 DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS archer 4 : NEVER EAT SOGGY WHEAT archer 4 : THIS IS MY HOMELAND ON THE EAST AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE IT FROM US Pokémon references : (archer 4 used rapid fire on seamansteve ) (seamansteve fainted ) Boaterboi360 : HOW DARE YOU!!!! Boaterboi360: I DECLARE WAR! azureminergirl25: peeps who are at war with us are forbidden to come into the bakery! azureminergirl25: too far? Boaterboi360: fire archers aurag0: man i guess it was too far aurag0:CALLING THE WIKI TRIBE THE SEAS TRIBE HAS TAKEN CONTROL OF THE SEAS THAT WE ORIGINALLY HAD Thepokegeek5000: yes aurag0? aurag0: im the cashier but my job isnt war btw if u r willing to help us you can get free dinner. thegoldenpatrick1: IM IN!!! 46crazyweasels : IM STARVING!. WitherB0$$398: can i have my cookie please aurag0: yes (aurag0 the cashier gives a cookie to WitherB0$$) Herropeople: lets goo! azureminergirl25: lets take the seas back! Herropeople: LETS ALSO EATT! (the players in the wiki tribe stuff their mouths filled with bread,cookies, and cheese) (cookiestafa waltzes in to the base) cookiestafa: *beep* healing protocol initiated*beep* (cookiestafa gives everyone EXTRA hp) cofefe: no more cookies PLEASE cofefe: i'm way too stuffed saltcanflick: CAN I HAVE THIRDS? Herropeople: no saltcanflick: aw azureminergirl25: i think i shalt replenish the supply of thou wheat and thou chocolate Thepokegeek5000: why did you talk in a knightly voice? azureminergirl25: practicing my knightly tones. cofefe: LOL (the wiki and cookie tribe waltz into battle ) aurag0 the general: ATTACK ARCHERS archer 3 : you never said who? aurag0 the general: ATTACK WHOEVER YOU WANT TO archer 2 we have to attack together or we will not be powerful aurag0 the general: UGH FINEEEE (a hacker joins the sea tribe) kOrRuPtx:muahahaha cofefe: who was that? kOrUptx: it was MEEEE (kOrUptx attacks the wiki tribe by teleporting with no tp pad) cofefe: A HACKER aurag0 the general: RETREAT!!! azureminergirl25: why did you retreat? i expanded my base and created a lighthouse aurag0:A HACKER JOINED THEIR SIDE UvronSwiftfoot:RUNNN azureminergirl25: OH NO NOT OUR BASE!! (the cookie tribe flee their base) find out in the war over the moomoo seas 2 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories